


For My Protective Moonlight

by chanelsbrown48



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love, Poetry, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelsbrown48/pseuds/chanelsbrown48
Summary: This is a poem from Felicity's point of view on how she loves Oliver.





	For My Protective Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, Olicity fans and shippers! I hope you like it! :D

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

A gear is protective,

And so are you.

 

Orchids are white,

Ghost ones are rare,

Bread is brown,

And so is your hair.

 

Magnolia grows,

With buds like eggs,

Force is strong,

And so are your legs.

 

Sunflowers reach,

Up to the skies,

My beauty is pensive,

And so are your eyes.

 

Foxgloves in hedges,

Surround the farms,

A companion is fit,

And so are your arms.

 

Daisies are pretty,

Daffies have style,

Books are rare,

And so is your smile.

 

A moonlight is beautiful,

Just like you.

 


End file.
